Shoulder replacement is a common surgical operation that has achieved positive results for many patients. Indeed, approximately 10% of joint replacement procedures globally are related to the shoulder. Many shoulder procedures are performed in a patient where substantially normally bone exists for orientation and fixation of a prosthetic replacement, or resurfacing. In these cases, the need for the shoulder replacement can often times be related mostly to the arthritic condition of the joint, and relative absence of healthy cartilage.
In some patients, however, one or more of the bones of the shoulder are not only arthritic, but have also had previous conditions that have caused bone to wear away. In such cases, there may not be sufficient bone to adequately affix a prosthetic implant to the bone, or the bones may have been worn such that the orientation of a joint replacement cannot be satisfactorily determined to ensure a positive patient outcome.
There are a number of factors that complicate the selection, orientation and affixation of prosthetic implant devices, such as glenoid implants and/or humeral implants. Failure to properly account for each factor can lead to improperly sized, misaligned and/or poorly affixed implants that result in a poor surgical outcome for the patient.
In order to increase the likelihood of successful patient outcomes in patients undergoing shoulder surgery, methods, systems and devices are needed that allow for the full understanding and incorporation of all necessary factors for optimization of shoulder implant selection and placement. Thus, a need remains for methods, systems and devices for pre-operatively planned shoulder surgery guides and implants that achieve desired outcomes.